Delivery girl
by Nartfart
Summary: Umi's job doesn't stink as much as she thinks.


She was just about to leave. If only she had been thirty seconds quicker and she would've of made it out the door, but no, someone have to make the stupidest request ever resulting in here doing her job for longer than she had to.

"Cool, okay, someone just had to request a pizza delivery GIRL. What is wrong with a boy?"

Umi was tired and the last thing she wanted to do was deliver squashed dough.

"We have a business to run Umi, so do your job before you lose it!"

Her boss ended her lecture with a giggle but Umi knew that it was a warning.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now and I won't be back after the delivery, I'm going home in my own car"

She left without waiting for an answer. She placed the pizza in the passenger seat and punched in the address into her GPS. After several attempts her car started with a loud drone and she drove off to deliver that stupid pizza. Several minutes later she arrived at her destination and parked on the person's driveway. As her car came to a stop, it made a noise similar to a dying whale, the only difference was that the noise coming from the car made her want to rip out all of her luscious blue hair. With the pizza box in her hand she began walking to the door, only then did Umi start to panic.

"Why the hell would they want a girl...What if it's some weird pervert man" she mumbled to herself. She was now face to face with the front door and was conflicted about what she should do. She could knock and then run away leaving the pizza on the ground but she knew she wouldn't return to get the money and money was the only reason she hadn't quit this job. Having made her decision she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After hearing the click of the lock, she readied herself for whatever may be coming for her. The door opened and it wasn't a scary man, it was in fact the opposite. It was a sweet girl with an even sweeter smile.

"Uh hi miss, I uh have your pizza" Umi cursed at herself in her head for sounding so shaken (and a little bit nervous). She stood there and stared at the owner of the house for a while, why wasn't she answering her? The cute girl rummaged her pockets and took out a notepad and a pen and the wrote "thank you!" on it. Umi just continued without sounding too questioning about the nature of the situation.

"No problems, just ten dollars thanks" she felt bad for charging her but a customer is a customer. The reply was "come in!" scribbled onto the notepad, obviously Umi obliged and stepped into the strangers house. It was neat and all the colours in this house seemed to complement one another. She looked at the couch and then the girl, hoping she could get permission to have a seat. When permission was given Umi sat down and stared at the girl, she smiled and wrote something on her notepad and then flipped it to show Umi "My name is Kotori, what is yours?" Umi smiled and replied.

"Why did you invite me into your house Kotori?" she felt more comfortable now but she still wondered why would Kotori invite a stranger into the house "and why did you request a girl to bring you your food?" Kotori's reply came soon after "because I want a girlfriend!" and a heart followed her answer. Umi was unsure if she meant best friend or dating a girl but she didn't ask "I will be your girlfriend then!" was Umi's reply.

The two bonded over the night, Umi had to admit that it was weird hearing only her voice but it was something she would like to get used to. She enjoyed Kotori's company. All too soon it had become far too late in the night. The only reason it was brought to Umi's attention was because Kotori pointed at her clock with a concerned face.

Kotori walked Umi out to her car and the two said their farewells. They had exchanged contact details and had already made plans to meet up with each other again. Umi reversed out of Kotori's driveway and honked her car horn before driving away. Halfway home she had realised, she never received money for that pizza.

* * *

Just something short! sorry if there is any mistakes its really late and im so tired :(

i hope you guys like it!


End file.
